Banned Love
by DarkMissRed
Summary: Before the Starlight's princess is found, Usagi and Seiya have been banned by their friends to see each other, But Usagi has to see him, what begins as a conversation might not stay that way. Slight Fluff.


This is placed before the final battle, in the last episodes, before the Princess arrives, when the Outers don't want Usagi to See Seiya.

I do not own any of the characters I have just capture them for my evil plot bunnies, I swear I will release them when I have finished, cough, choke. Heh heh heh.

Warning: Sexual references and a bit of foreplay have been included in this story, do not read if you are uncomfortable reading that.

Anyhow, Enjoy!

DarkMissRed

* * *

Usagi stared blankly at the picture of Mamoru, he hadn't contacted her in over a month, her suspicions of him running away had been set firmly into her mind for the last week, but it was not him who she thought of, staring at that picture. It was Seiya or Sailor Star fighter. Usagi didn't even know if he was naturally a boy or a girl, but her thoughts had stayed on him. Memories of him, memories of her, Sailor Star fighter and Seiya seemed like two different people but they were the same. The same person who protected her, who got hurt, who was forced by their fellow Starlights to turn away, she knew him, she knew he hadn't wanted to. Seiya was kind, caring funny, even when he called her names, she still treasured him. Each image she saw in her mind's eye tore at her heart. Usagi longed to run to him, to talk to him, for him to hug her, to convince him they could work together, but she knew she couldn't. That afternoon's memory played in her mind.

_Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood in front of her a Rei's temple. Each was so calm, each Outer agreeing with Haruka as she spoke._  
"_You can't see him. We forbid it, you may be the Princess but you are still too young to rule, until that day arrives, we guard over you, you must follow our instructions."  
Their words burned her. She ran away tears falling, Her Inner Senshi didn't move, they couldn't because she knew that they each secretly agreed with them._

The phone sat on her lap. Usagi had to see him, no matter what or who said what, they could work this out. Her hand shook as she picked up the receiver and slowly dialled the number from memory.

* * *

Seiya watched as his companions walked out the door to get groceries. They had asked him to come but he couldn't. Seiya had never felt so… so ill before, it was her, Sailor Moon or Usagi or his Ordango. She was plaguing his thoughts, her laughter, her sweet smile, her blush and even her ditzy moments but it was mostly her eyes that ruled his mind. Round, blue and full of warmth banishing all else from his thoughts. Seiya had never felt this way before, it was thrilling but painful. The worst part being he could never see her again. His friends would stop him at all coasts from seeing her and Usagi's Outer Senshi would probably kill him if he took more than one step her direction. Seiya would never forget the hatred on their faces as they stared at him near their princess…

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. It rang twice before he decided to pick it up, lazily getting up he lifted the receiver, expecting to hear some crazy fan yelling in his ear.

"Hello? Seiya?" instead he heard a sweet soft voice on the phone; he nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Dumpling? Is that you?"

On the phone he heard her sigh in relief.

"Yes it is me, thank the gods you picked up the phone. Can we meet?"

"What about you're friends?" Seiya suddenly imaged meeting Usagi only to be surrounded by Senshi each one readying their attacks and death staring him, he shivered.

"I am alone. What about your...?"

"Gone out. Meet me in the Star hotel near the Crown, ok? Go up to Room 80, I always have one there in case I need to escape Yaten's fury, which happens a lot."

He heard her giggle down the phone and smiled at the pleasant laugh.

"Sure, meet you there as soon as possible. Bye Seiya."

"Bye Dumpling."

Seiya was about to put down the phone when he heard her say something else.

"What did you say?"

"I just wanted to say… thankyou" With that she hung up, leaving him staring at the phone, almost seeing the blush over her cheeks.

* * *

Usagi fidgeted outside Room 80, which turned out to be the penthouse (Surprise, surprise), she couldn't explain it but she was nervous to be seeing Seiya. Her stomach did a little flip as she opened the door. Inside was Seiya totally relaxed on the hotel lounge, when he saw her, his eyes lit up and he stood. Usagi suddenly blinked back tears and ran into him, hugging him with all her might. The force of the hug sent him back into the lounge again but Seiya didn't mind by his laughter.

"Oh Seiya!" She exclaimed still hugging him tightly, delighting in his warmth as he hugged her back just as fierce.

"Dumpling." Seiya said softly drawing her eyes up to his, half a minute passed and Usagi forgot totally about why she had come and just fell into those dark rich eyes. Coming back into reality, the blonde looked away barely hiding her blush and sat up.

"We can fight together you know!" She said.

"Can we?" Seiya sighed, "We have to put the Princess above all else, even this world."

"Well if it comes to that, you will have to do that and we will save the world." Usagi said confidently. The way she said it, made it seem like it was possible…

"What about Uranus, Neptune and Pluto? They think we are threats"

Usagi hesitated for a moment, "I will have to convince them that you are not."

"What if our interests conflict, and to save the princess we must harm the planet?"

The blue eyes looked deeply into his own before her soft reply came, "Would you're Princess want another world to be harmed like your own was?"

Seiya stopped and thought about it, soon they both drifted off into peaceful thoughtfulness, it was as if words were no longer necessary. Minutes may have passed before Usagi noticed eyes looking at her.

"Dumpling, I missed you." The words echoed in the silence.

"Seiya I missed you too." Usagi said, words just flowing from her mind, "I can't get you out of my head…"

The blonde suddenly shut her mouth and looked straight ahead, a violent blush lighting up her face. _Did I just say that out loud??!_

To her surprise, gently fingers pulled her chin around so she could meet his eyes, and see his slight smile.

"You are stuck in my head as well."

His fingers gently tilted her face upwards. She watched as his lips slowly lowered on to her own, before they met. It was the gentlest kiss Usagi had ever received, it was sweet but there was a certain taste, it was Seiya's taste. After a minute of gentle kissing, they broke apart, both smiling like fools before reaching in and kissing again, this time more passion came into it, Usagi gently opened her mouth and felt his reply. Their tongues gently met before caressing the other in a frenzy of desire. Usagi's hands wrapped around Seiya's neck and she saddled his lap, to deepen the kiss. His hands wound themselves around her waist pulling her in close.

Usagi was in heaven, her mind was delirious and her body controlled what she was doing. Never had she felt like this before, not ever with Mamoru. Kissing him, compared to this, was like kissing a wall.

Usagi broke off the kiss, panting slightly and smirked as she saw he was faintly panting as well.

"Stop smirking dumpling." Seiya said, his own smirk painted on his face. Before she could respond he had dived back into another kiss. His hands slowly descended and cupped her bottom, receiving a groan from Usagi. He was smirking again; she could feel the corners of his mouth twitch. He pinched her bum, and she broke of the kiss staring a mock horror at Seiya, who stared the same way back

"That is it!" She stood up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. When they were standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought him into a kiss. Seiya smiled and picked her up and brought her into the bedroom.

The last rational part of her brain walked out that door that very minute.

* * *

Usagi had never felt so satisfied and complete in her life, it had been her first so she had some pain but never had she felt so happy, curled up bare in the sheets, with her head of Seiya's chest. He smiled down on the blonde head, he felt so… in love. He stared at the ceiling as he comprehended the new emotion, yes it was definitely love.

"Dumpling Usa?" He murmured to her.

"Yes smirking Seiya?" She said teasingly, he chuckled then stopped, it could wait. He could tell her later.

"That was good." He said, kissing the top of her head, she sighed contently.

Too soon they had to get up, after they were dressed a thought crossed Usagi's mind.

"Seiya, transform into Sailor Fighter."

Seiya looked at her in surprise but did as she asked. Soon Sailor Star fighter was standing in front of her. Usagi looked thoughtful then slowly approached her, so that she was only centimetres away. More to Seiya's shock, Usagi lent forward and kissed her lightly before deepening the kiss. Eventually they broke off, both slightly flushed.

"Why did you do that?" Fighter asked, her voice was like Seiya's except more feminine. Usagi smiled mysteriously.

"You are still Seiya, I wanted to check." Then she laughed lightly, "You are my first female kiss, and my first male make out and more."

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow smiling, "Really?"

"Which way are you more comfortable?"

Sailor Fighter scratched her head thoughtfully, "Both ways."

Usagi smiled broadly, "I happy to do that again any way you are." She ran and hugged her, "You're still my Seiya."

In her hold, Fighter transformed into Seiya again, blushing at the blonde's words.

"You always were my dumpling. What about your boyfriend?"

Usagi looked up to meet his eyes.

"He has been missing for a month, I believe he ran away. He no longer exists to me."

Seiya looked at her eyes, completely cleared of tears, this hadn't been a fluke because she was lonely. The warm feeling he had earlier described as love rushed through him.

"Usagi… I love you." He said a little breathlessly, now her eyes were tearful, thinking he had said something bad Seiya quickly added, "It is ok, you don't have to love me in return..."

He was shut up when her lips collided with his.

"You can be such a Baka. I love you too."

They embraced closely, neither wanting to let go but reality was creeping into their minds again.

"What about our friends?" Usagi asked softly, hating ruining the moment.

"Keep this a secret. You work on your end about changing their minds and I will work on mine."

"Thankyou Seiya." Usagi broke off the hug and smiled sadly at him, "I had better go."

"Bye dumpling."

With a final kiss she walked out the door, feeling happier then she had in a long time, they could work this out. Usagi had a feeling everything will turn out alright.


End file.
